Harry Potter and the War To End All Wars
by double0ducky
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The beginning of the second war against Voldemort. New powers, new relationships. HarryGinny RonHermione Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

This is my disclaimer thingy. All of the original Harry Potter characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine then I could feel special and creative instead well...

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars 

By double0ducky

Chapter 1

Permission

He had nothing to do. He was going crazy with helplessness. Harry Potter was sitting in his room, on his bed running his hands through his already messy hair black hair. Not only was he bored he was tired. He hadn't been able to sleep much lately due to the image of Sirius falling through the veil. Whenever this picture passed through his mind he would wake up in a cold sweat.

"Its all my fault" was all Harry could think. Even though Dumbledore had said that he was not to blame Harry still felt it was his fault. He kept on telling himself it would all pass in time. That one week into summer vacation was not enough time to get rid of these thoughts.

He decided to write the Order of the Phoenix and tell them he was all right. If he didn't they would come and check on him. That might not be a bad thing though since he would be able to talk to somebody. He reached into his trunk anyway and pulled out a random piece of parchment, ink and a quill sat down and set to work.

Dear Order,

I'm fine. Wish I could do something to help. Just being with someone so I can get these thoughts out of my head would help.

_Harry_

When he finished he folded it up, wrote "The Order" on it and brought it over to Hedwig. He tied it on to her leg and after an affectionate peck on his ear she flew out the open window.

After watching Hedwig fly into the distance Harry sat back on his bed with a _thump._ He had just drifted off when he was started out of his thoughts by two owls carrying a package between them. Harry rolled off his bed and walked over to the waiting owls. They weren't any owls that he knew, and it was too early for school letters so he didn't know who it was from. He picked up the letter on top to see:

Harry Potter

#4 Privet Dr.

2nd Room to the Right

He ripped it open and read:

Harry,

I had a long talk with Cornelius Fudge. Although he is a fool and should not even be an entry-level clerk he still has his moments. And this moment was a giant! I showed him the prophecy in my pensive. We talked about it and he decided (with a little prodding from myself) to allow you to practice magic outside of school in order to make you powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. I have sent along some books that were in the room of Requirement during your D.A. meetings last year. I have also got a letter from Professor McGonagall. Since your friends Ron and Hermione are always with you, when you arrive at the Order Head Quarters later this month they will be allowed to help you with this task. If you wan young Miss Weasley to help you also since she was in the Department of Mysteries she may help too.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Harry sat in a stunned silence for a while before letting out a _whoop_ of happiness.

"WOW!" he thought to himself," This is amazing.

He sat there for a while longer in ecstasy before setting his package in his closet to await the next day. He would have opened it right then and there if it wasn't 3 A.M. already. He took off his glasses hopped into bed and quickly fell asleep

End Chapter 1

A/N HI I'm an obsessive Harry Potter person who can't write. Beginning chapters will probably be boring but try to hang in there because it will get better Hi Kate and Alyssa!

Click the Review Button! Sorry Kate hehe Bye


	2. The Package

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 2

The Package

Harry awoke at 8 in the morning feeling well rested because even though he only had five hours sleep the image of Sirius did not come all night. Harry reckoned this was because he had something to do now.

He got out of bed grabbed some jeans and a shirt from his dresser on the far side of his room. Once he was dressed he ran downstairs earning him some looks from the Dursleys.

"What are you so excited about boy?" growled Uncle Vernon giving Harry a dirty look, " Get some letters form those freaky friends of yours?

"No. I got one from the Headmaster though," Harry answered.

"Get expelled?" Aunt Petunia asked with a hopeful glance at Harry

"No, I just got permission to practice magic outside of school.

All three Dursleys stood up quickly. "Stop lying boy" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"I'm not lying," said Harry who was thoroughly enjoying this. "And just to prove itÉ" He pulled out his wand.

"Put that away now!

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said and all three Dursleys turned to watch the last piece of toast float off the plate. "Ta-ta" Harry said in a mock polite voice "Locomotor toast." Holding his wand like a conductor's stick he marched out of the room with the toast in the lead leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

By the time Harry got to his room he could barely walk he was laughing so hard. He sat down on his bed and ate this toast still savoring the memory of the fear on Uncle Vernon's face when he levitated the toast.

When he was finished he walked over to the closet, opened it up and trembling with anticipation grabbed the parcel. When he had set it down on the bed he took out his wand. "Diffindo," he muttered. The rope fell off and he pulled open the box. Once the box was open he took out McGonagall's letter.

It read:  
Potter,

As a member of the Order naturally I know about the Prophecy and I think it would be a great deal of help for you to become and Animangus. I have sent along some instructions on how to start the process of becoming one. I know that your father and Sirius did it while they were in school. It should be much faster with these instructions and my help later this summer. You must choose an animal to concentrate on. Magical animals are extremely hard to do. Any wizard who can do this is very powerful but if you want to try go ahead.

Good Luck,

Minevera McGonagall

"I can't wait to get started" Harry said aloud. He looked into the box and saw another piece of parchment. He picked it up and saw the instructions McGonagall talked about. Underneath was: A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, Achievements in Charming, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Practical Defense Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, Self Defensive Spellworks, and on the very bottom of the pile was a lime green book called Muggle Self Defense.

Harry had no idea what it meant by Muggle Self Defense because as far as he knew they used guns. So he opened it up and found diagrams on how to swordfight and later in the book how to swordfight with wands.

"That sounds fun," thought Harry, "but first I need a place to practice." And so he sat and thought for a while. Finally a thought came "Attic! Do we even have an attic?

So Harry decided to find out. He opened the door and walked downstairs. Without introduction he demanded, "Do we have an attic?

"Why?" asked Uncle Vernon

"Just answer.

"No.

"No we don't or no you won't answer?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"I won't answer.

"Maybe I'll just write to Mad-Eye then.

"NO!" screamed Uncle Vernon, looking up for the first time.

"Answer then.

"Fine, yes we do.

"Do you use it?  
"No.

"I'm going to then.

"No.

"Yes.

"No.

"How are you going to stop me?

Uncle Vernon opened and closed his mouth as if gasping for air.

"At al loss for words? I'll give you one: fine

"Fine," Uncle Vernon mumbled.

Harry turned and walked away. He walked around the house until he finally found the attic. He magiked the door open and walked up.

The attic was dingy but big enough to practice in. "Accio books. The books flew through the door and stopped in front o him. "Accio trunk." His trunk flew up and landed next to the books.

"First thing I need to do is make this room practicable," Harry said to himself. He stooped down and opened his trunk. When he found Intermediate Transfiguration he went to the table of contents. Down towards the bottom he found what he was looking for: Conjuring Objects Out of Thin Air. He read the chapter quickly, picking out the key points.

"All righty. Conjurus cushion. A big cushion like the ones he had once see in a muggle gym appeared. He looked into his charm book and found the chapter on sticking charms. He used about five of these to stick the cushion on one of the walls. He repeated the process until the whole room including the ceiling was covered in pads.

"Now I need something to practice on," he said, " Conjurus Malfoy manikin. Out of thin air came an exact likeness of Malfoy.

"There now I have good reason to use spells on something non-living. But now I need some rest. This has taken longer than I thought.

So Harry walked to his room and before going to bed he decided to write Dumbledore a letter. He took out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment and wrote:

Professor Dumbledore,

Thank you very much for the permission. I do request however that you make a practice room at Head quarters with an obstacle course etc.

_Harry_

When he was done he took off his glasses and clothes and jumped into bed.

End Chapter 2

A/N Hi I know the chapters are short but the beginning is always the hardest. Okay please review. Bye


	3. Practising

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 3

Practising

Harry woke up at six A.M., once again from a dreamless sleep. It reminded him of when he took Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction after the Department of Mysteries. He decided that this was better.

After getting dressed he decided to eat in the practice room so he walked up there. Upon arrival he got himself breakfast.

_Conjurus_ _scrambled eggs and bacon,_ Harry said. And once again out of nowhere came what he commanded.

When he was finished he took out McGonagall's instructions.

1. Decide on three animals and put them in order.

"Okay," Harry thought, "Uuuummmm, Hebridean Black, wait I wouldn't be able to fit anywhere soÉ a midget Hebridean Black. Hmmmm, bald eagle, and aÉ tiger. No wait a wolf, yeah a wolf.

2. Having your number one choice in mind, take your wand, tap your hand twice and say the name of the animal. If you don't feel a tingling sensation by the third try then this is not your animal. When you feel the tingling sensation go on to step three.

3. Do the same thing as you did in step two but say _Animangilens _before the name of the animal. When you do this your hand should transfigure into the wing, claw or paw of your animal. The first couple of times it will not usually transfigure perfectly. If it does not transfigure at all you did not feel the tingling sensation before, but were just itchy. When it does transfigure correctly you will be quite tired and I would recommend an hour of sleep.

So Harry took out his wand and picturing a Hebridean Black he exclaimed "One, Two, _Hebridean Black_!" Nothing.

"One, Two, _Hebridean Black_." he said again. Nothing.

"One, Two, _Hebridean Black_." Nothing. "Oh well," Harry said, "On to the Bald Eagle. One, Two, _Bald Eagle_." Nothing.

"One, Two, _Bald Eagle_. Harry jumped in surprise. "I felt something," Harry yelled, " I'm a bald eagle. Okay on to step three. One, Two, _Animangilens Bald Eagle_. His hand melted, or so it looked like to him, into the tip of a bald eagle's wing.

"Wow this feels weird!" Harry exclaimed, "I wonder why it worked the first time? I'm not tired either.

4. Now that your hand is the tip of the wing/paw/claw of your animal do step three on your elbow to turn your whole arm into the animal's.

So Harry did just that and once again he turned partially into and eagle on the first try.

5. Now do step three on all your body parts but your wand arm.

"Alright left leg first. No never mind if I do that I'll crush my legs so I'll do my torso first. One, Two, _Animangilens bald eagle_." Harry's body melted into that of a bald eagle's.

"I wonder what I look like," Harry thought once the shock of feeling like a bald eagle with the head legs and one arm of a human had worn off.

"On to my lower half. One, Two, _Animangilens Bald Eagle_," Harry said tapping his waistline. Harry looked down to see the complete body of a bald eagle with one human arm.

"Now for my head. One, Two, _Animangilens Bald Eagle_. Suddenly Harry's vision was blurred until he took his glasses off. When he did this his vision was more than ten times better than any human not just him. He could see an ant across the room like it was right next to him.

6. To transfigure your wand arm tap it with your other wing, claw or paw and say the incantation in your head.

So Harry did. He was now a bald eagle.

7. To change back to a human say the incantation with _human_ in front of it inside your head and vise-versa

"Before I do that step I want to take a flight around the room to get used to my wings.

So Harry took off. He felt a bit awkward on the first lap around the room but as he went on he felt more comfortable and felt like he was using less energy.

When Harry finally came down he was quite tired out. He said the incantation in his head and turned back into a human. He looked around and could still see perfectly without his glasses.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"This is unbelievable," he thought, "My bald eagleness if that's a word must have fixed my eyes.

He took his glasses and popped the glass out, he put new glass in with no prescription. When he did go to the new headquarters he didn't want to show up with no glasses because he didn't know how much Dumbledore had told them about the practising situation and didn't want any funny questions.

"Why was I able to do it in one day?" Harry thought as he walked to his room. When he walked into his room he found Hedwig with Dumbledore's reply. Harry opened it and read:

Harry,

I got your letter and would have been happy to do what you asked but there is no need because there is a new Headquarters now and it already has exactly what you asked for and more. An advanced guard will be sent in ten days to take you there. I will see you then, keep on practising.

Professor Dumbledore 

"That's odd. Why isn't he using # 12 Grimmauld Place anymore?" Harry pondered aloud while writing his return letter:

Professor,

Okay. Thanks.

Harry 

When he couldn't come up with a reason he decided to sleep on it.

Over the next week Harry continued to practice. He reviewed all of the spells he knew making sure he could do it perfectly every time.

Harry also practiced more transfiguration. He learned how to make two things one bigger one. For example take two tables and make them one large table. He also learned how to do the opposite of that. His biggest feat of all in transfiguration was learning how to do wordless transfiguring and conjuring.

Charms were what Harry practiced most though. He worked on all the charms that would help him and his companions during a battle or otherwise. He learned the Disillusionment Charm that Mad-Eye used on him last year. He also learned strengthening charms and reviving charms. But the best charm that Harry learned was a stronger shield charm. This shield stays around you and blocks most curses spells and jinxes.

On the tenth day Harry was practising the spell that Anotonin Dolhov had used on Hermione. He had found it while skimming through Self-Defensive Spellworks. He was surprised when he saw it because he had reckoned that it was dark arts.

After five tries Harry finally got the incantation pronounced right. He put that together with the wand motion and watched as the Malfoy manikin fell down gripping his chest.

Harry had found a charm that made fake things act real when hit with a spell.

Harry was about to try the spell again when a voice came from behind him, "Hello Harry

End Chapter 3 

A/N Sorry for not writing in a while I started a good story and got caught up then my internet stopped working so I would like to advertise for my friend/cousin/helpwritemystoryperson who has a story called They Were Made For Each OtherÉ Weren't They? You can find it in my favorite stories so check it out. Please review my story.


	4. The New Headquarters

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 4

The New Headquarters

Harry slowly turned around, his wand still at the ready. He jumped at the sight before him. Professor Dumbledore was standing there flanked on either side by Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Sturgis Podmore.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed his wand now at his side.

"Well is has been ten days, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I know but I wasn't expecting you to come get me yourself.

"There have been many Death Eater attacks lately so the Order and I decided that you would be safest if I was here.

"Okay. Hello everyone," Harry said, his attention to the others for the first time.

"Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said stepping forward to shake Harry's hand. Harry took it with a smile.

"Wotcher Harry. Quite a room you've got here," said a green haired Tonks.

"Thanks, this is my practice room.

"What are these pads here, Harry? Are they muggle?" asked Mr. Weasley, poking the pads.

"Yes. The muggles use them in gyms.

"What's a Jim? Isn't that a person?

"No, it's where the muggles play sports," Harry said, fighting to keep his laughter in but failing miserably.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said joining Harry in his laughter.

"What is **that**?" exclaimed Remus Lupin, pointing at the Malfoy manikin.

"Ha. That's a fake Malfoy watchÉ _Rictusempra_.

"Ha Ha Ha Oooh stop," came Malfoy's voice from the dummy.

_Finite Incantatem_," Harry said. The likeness of Malfoy stopped laughing as though nothing happened. "I use him to practice on and a found a charm to make him act real when hit by a spell.

"That is very advanced magic Mr. Potter. I'm impressed," Sturgis Podmore said.

"Thank you," Harry said, turning slightly red.

"Well we best be going," Dumbledore broke in.

"How are we getting to this new headquarters?" Harry asked, sincerely hoping that they were not flying.

"Portkey.

"How is that possible?

"Remember my little talk with the Minister?

"Yes

"I also got permission for as many portkeys as I want and the Order can now recruit at the Ministry.

"That's helpful.

"I'll say," said Podmore," Now I can show my true colors.

"Once again we should go," Dumbledore said.

"My stuff is all here. I brought it up this morning and I told the Dursleys.

"Okay," Dumbledore pulled an old book bag out of his robes, "Everyone grab hold.

So they did, Harry holding his trunk, Lupin holding Hedwig's cage, and Mr. Weasley holding the Malfoy manikin. Dumbledore tapped the bag with his wand. Harry felt that familiar tug behind his navel and they were off.

The landed in front of a mound of earth covered in grass with two medium size boulders on it.

"What is this place?" Harry asked. He wasn't very impressed with this new headquarters so far.

Ignoring Harry's question Lupin walked up to the mound and rapping the two boulders twice with his wand he said, "Mr. Moony is finished making mischief.

For a moment nothing happened then all of a sudden the two boulders rotated the opposite way and a door opened right in the middle of the mound.

"Wicked," Harry said following "Moony" inside. When everyone was in, the doors closed and lanterns flickered on, revealing a set of stairs heading down. They all marched wordlessly down until they reached what Harry presumed to be the living area.

This living area looked more like a hangout area for people Harry's age though. Instead of nice furniture there were cushy couches and chairs in bright blues, reds and greens. Harry couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasley enjoying this place very much, but then at least its not dark and dreary like Grimmauld Place

"What is this place?" Harry repeated only this time because he liked what he saw.

"This is the Marauders' Layer," answered Lupin, looking around fondly.

**Wow**.

"Yeah, this is where James, Sirius, moron and I would come during the summer holiday and some of the other ones to. My father had it made for us.

"Why did we just start using it? Harry asked.

"Sirius did not want to because of Peter but we figured out how to make it so he can't open the doors.

"Great. Are all my friends here Professor? Harry asked turning to Dumbledore.

"Yes, they are, Harry. Have a seat and I will send for them," Dumbledore turned to Tonks and nodded. She went out through a different door. "When they get here you may say hello then we will fill them in on the practising permission. When they understand it we will go to the practise room so I can see what you have achieved so far.

"Right," Harry said. At that moment Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. She ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said returning the hug.

"Hey mate," said Ron smirking at Harry.

"Hey Ron," Harry answered but Harry wasn't looking at him as he said it. Harry was staring at Finny who had on a short skirt and a tight tank top that Harry realized she now filled in very nicely.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said still staring.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said, blushing but looking right back at him. ÔWow. He's grown this summer!' she thought as she looked back

"Eh Hem," Dumbledore broke the two teenagers out of their thoughts.

"Oh; yeah," Harry blushed as he took a seat in and emerald green love seat that matched his eyes. Ron and Hermione sat in a red love seat across from him. He noticed how closely they were sitting to each other. Dumbledore was in a blue cushy chair. Ginny looked around the room wondering where to sit when Harry patted the spot next to him while looking up at her. Ginny sat down. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore smiled knowingly but the two on the loveseat were too busy to notice any one else. Harry was staring at Ginny and she was looking away blushing but smiling.

"So shall we get started Harry?" Dumbledore asked loudly.

"What?! Oh, yeah. Ha" Harry exclaimed looking around and blushing. "You can tell them.

"No you should tell them about the Prophecy

"But the Prophecy was destroyed," Hermione said.

"Yes it was but luckily for us Professor Dumbledore was there when the Prophecy was made.

All eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore. Without saying a word he took out his pensive stirred it with his wand. They all looked on as the form of Sybill Treylwany came out of the pensive.

"The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord ApproachesÉ Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him. Born As The Seventh Month DiesÉ And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him As His Equal. But He Will Have Power The Dark Lord Knows NotÉ And Either Must Die At The Hand Of The Other For Neither Can Live While The Other SurvivesÉ The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies

After a moment of silence Ron said, "Wow! Wouldn't want to be that bloke.

SMACK!

"OW! What in the bloody hell was that for? Ooops sorry professor.

"That's quite all right Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I believe the reason Miss Granger hit you is because Harry is that Ôbloke' you wouldn't want to be.

"Oh.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's in a show of comfort. Harry shot a weak smile at her and gripped her hand back because it just seemedÉ natural. When he did this an electric bolt shot up their arms. Harry enjoyed the feeling immensely but wasn't really sure what exactly it was.

"Harry Ð" Hermione began.

Harry cut her off, "No, Hermione. I'm fine, kind of, nothing anyone says can change the Prophecy so I don't really want to dwell on it.

"Okay Harry," Hermione said.

"Anyway the reason we told you this is because Professor Dumbledore got me permission to practice magic outside of school.

"Wicked," said Ron.

"Wow," breathed Hermione.

Ginny was silent.

"Yeah I know," Harry said, "Anyway now that I'm here you guys have permission also so you can help me.

"Wicked," said Ron.

"Wow," breathed Hermione.

Ginny was silentÉ before saying, "Even me?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I want you too?

"I don't know. Thank you.

"No problem. Anyway Professor Dumbledore wants to see what I have done so far in the practice room.

"Oh I've seen that," Hermione said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"The whole bottom floor.

"Oh. This place is upside down," Ron told Harry, "The bottom floor is like the top floor as to where rooms are. Kitchen top floorÉ here. Bedrooms on the lower floors.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Yeah.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, "Lets go.

Harry and Ginny stood up and realized they were still holding hands. They quickly let go blushing and looked away. Harry was a little disappointed that he had to let go and so was Ginny.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and smirked. Dumbledore just chuckled and led the way out he door that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come through.

Harry followed him with Ginny behind him, Hermione behind her and Ron bringing up the rear.

They walked down a hallway with a door at the end and one to the left before the end door.

They took the left door to a staircase.

"Where does that other door lead?" Harry asked.

Ginny was the one to answer him, "Into the kitchen. Mum is in there making sandwiches for lunch.

Harry nodded.

"They walked down four flights of stairs and ended up in a large empty room.

"Um. Professor? Harry stammered.

"Dumbledore didn't answer, he just clapped.

When he did the room became lighter, about ten slats on each wall opened up, a panel opened next to the door with four buttons on it. A group of ropes for training came down along with three dummies. A panel also opened across from the door with swords and daggers.

"Holy sshhÉamrocks," Ron exclaimed with a glance towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"Cool," Ginny said.

Hermione just nodded approvingly.

"This is the training room," Dumbledore said, "Use these buttons to choose which aspect of the training room you want to use. The top button clears away everything for push ups, sword exercises etc. The second button is for the spell shooter. When you press this a second panel opens and you choose a spell for it to shoot, how fast and from what wall(s). Or you can just press random and select a difficulty. This is to practice dodging and blocking. The third button is for the dummies, which are pretty self-explanatory. You can cast that charm on them if you want to Harry. The final button is for toning your agility and speed. The sword panel stays open for every part of the training room because they can be used for every part. Clap to open and close the room. Its taken longer than I expected to explain the room so lets go to lunch before you show us anything Harry.

"Here, here!" Ron exclaimed.

After lunch Harry showed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore what he had learned and practiced. He left out the fact that he was an animangus because he wanted to wait for Professor McGonagall to tell them that.

After dinner and saying goodnight to the girls Ron showed Harry his room, which was connected to Ron's room. They said goodnight and Harry fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

End Chapter 4 

A/N Sorry for not writing in a while. Thanks for sticking with me.


	5. A Day With Ginny

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 5

"Harry's Birthday

Harry woke early the next morning to the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and with a sense of fullness he hadn't had since before the Department of Mysteries.

Ron was still snoring in the next room. "No wonder," Harry thought after looking at his watch and seeing that it was only 7:30. "Might as well get up now.

So Harry put on a pair of Dudley's old swears and a shirt which were baggy but comfortable and headed out of the room. He started walking downstairs when he ran into Ginny.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I uhÉ" Harry stammered, she was wearing a pink and black striped halter top with short jean shorts. "I'm going to the kitchen.

"Wrong way, the kitchen is up remember?" Ginny said smiling, causing his heart to beat faster, he smiled back, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Oh yeah. Heh, I don't think I'll ever get used to this place.

"You will. It took me a while but you'll get it eventually.

"Hope so. Hey, you want to train with me after breakfast? Harry asked, holding his breath for the answer although he didn't know why.

"Sure," Ginny said, Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Ron might want to play Quidditch later though so we can do that to.

"Cool. They started walking up to breakfast. "Is Hermione awake?

"Yeah, she got up about twenty minutes before I did. How Ôbout Ron?

"He was still snoring when I left my room. He's really loud," he added snickering.

"Uh huh," Ginny agreed nodding her head vigorously, "When we're at home I can hear him and we're on different floors.

Harry laughed.

"Talkin' about anyone I know?" Ron had just walked up behind them.

"Maaybee," Ginny said with a glance and a smirk at Harry.

"Yeah, you might know him," Harry said catching on fast, "He's tall, red headed, and his name starts with an R and ends with an on.

"RrrÉ on. Oh! Me," Ron said with a satisfied smile.

"You're so thick," Ginny and Harry said at the same time. They laughed and continued their slow trek up stairs, leaving Ron behind.

(A/N that Ôor' that means the character is thinking)

ÔSince when do they get along so well?' Ron thought, as he ran to catch up. When he did he asked, "What are we doing today?

"Well Harry and I are training after breakfast and then we reckoned you'd want to play Quidditch.

"Oh okay. It was then that they reached the kitchen.

Hermione was sitting at the table eating toast and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mornin' Hermione. Hi mum," Ron said staring at Hermione.

"Morning honey," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. Harry looked between the two seeing that there was a change in the attitude of the two towards each other, looked at Ginny and shrugged. They both said "Good morning," to everyone. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry and Ginny sat across from them.

Hermione whispered something to Ron then turned to Harry and Ginny who were talking quietly to each other and whispered, "Ron and I have something to tell you two after breakfast. As she said this Ron started to look nervous and they both glanced at Mrs. Weasley to see if she had heard them.

"Well Harry and I are training after breakfast but after that you can tell us," Ginny told them. Harry nodded.

"Well IÉ Okay," Hermione said. Then it dawned on her, ÔHer and Harry are training together what's that about?

Mrs. Weasley placed food down in front of the newcomers and they thanked her and tucked in. "Looking forward to your birthday Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well not really," Harry answered.

"Why not?" Ginny asked looking up from her food.

"Nothing ever happens on my birthday really. I've never had a party at all. I didn't even get presents except old socks," Harry answered with a touch of bitterness towards the Dursleys.

You've never had a birthday party?" Ron asked, awestruck.

"Never.

"Wow that sucÉ" Ron stopped himself as he received stern looks from Mrs.  
Weasley and Hermione, "stinks.

"Yeah.

"Well this year should be excellent then," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why?

"Because this year we're having a party for you!

"Really? You don't have to do that for me.

"We know that Harry," Ginny said, placing her hand on Harry's, "we** want**to. Harry smiled at her. They stayed that way for a while with Ron and Hermione whispering to each other and Mrs. Weasley looking between the two and beaming.

ÔFinally,' she thought, ÔHarry needs someone like Ginny and she needs someone like him.

ÔThis is weird,' Ginny thought, Ôhe's noticing me, being nervous around me, plus I'm not stuttering or messing things up around him. Does he like me? Either way this is good.

ÔThey're getting along well,' Hermione thought, ÔI bet Ginny's happy. I'll have to ask her about it later.

ÔWhat's up with Harry and Ginny? Do they like each other?' Ron thought, ÔI hope so. Mmmmm bacon.' He grabbed a piece and scarfed it down shaking everyone out of their thoughts. Harry and Ginny broke their gaze and their handholding but Harry was still thinking.

ÔWhat is going on with me? Suddenly Ginny isn't just Ron's little sister. I have this incredible feeling around her that's like my old feelings for Cho only much deeper. Hmmm.

Ginny broke him out of his thoughts, "Ready to go Harry?

"Yup," he answered with a smile, "Lets go.

Ginny flipped her hair and walked out of the room. ÔCan't hurt to flirt a bit," she thought.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he followed her out of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and cracked up.

Meanwhile Harry had caught up to Ginny, "I'll meet you in the training room after you change, okay?

"All right," Ginny answered. She split with Harry as she reached her room and went in.

As soon as her door was closed she jumped up and down with happiness. "Oh my God!" she yelled as loud as she dared, "This is amazing. He is all over me. Its only 8:30 on his first day here and I've caught him staring at me twice already.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a light blue workout suit and a white spaghetti strap shirt to go under it. As she changed she absent-mindedly put her shirt on backwards and had to switch it because she was thinking about Harry.

They met up ten minutes later in the practice room. It was empty except for Harry.

"Hi," Ginny greeted him.

"Hey. I thought I'd teach you some of the things I've learned so far.

"Okay, what first?

"What do you want to do: conjuring or charms?

"Ummm. I'm very good at charms already so lets do some conjuring.

"Okay. Conjuring things is pretty simple. All you have to do is say _conjurus_ what ever you want to conjure. For example _conjurus tiger lily._

A pink tiger lily popped into Harry's hand and he handed it to her blushing a bit.

"Wow. Thanks," Ginny said blushing a little bit but beaming at him all the same.

"You try.

_Conjurus bandana_," Ginny chanted. A blue bandana that complimented her suit popped into her hands. "I needed something to tie my hair back.

"Great job! Keep on conjuring things. Bigger and bigger every time. Eventually I'll teach you wordless conjuring like this Harry conjured two bottles of water for them without saying a word.

"Cool. What are you going to do?

"I'm going to work on wandless conjuring

"Is that possible? Harry shrugged.

So they set to work.

After an hour the room was full of random items that Harry got rid of with a wave of his wand.

"That was great Gin," Harry exclaimed, "Next time I'll teach you wordless.

ÔGin? Since when does he call me Gin?' she thought then said, "How did you do?

"You tell me," Harry said. He placed his wand on the ground and conjured a small statue of a phoenix and once again handed it to Ginny.

"Oh Harry its beautiful. And that was amazing! I didn't know it was possible to do wandless magic.

"Me neither but I thought I'd give it a try anyway.

"It was worth it I guess huh?

"Yeah. Hey I have an idea! Do you want to duel?

"Duel?

"Yeah a disarming duel. You only use _expelliramus_ and _protego_.

"Oh that sounds like fun sure.

They assumed dueling positions, Harry nodded and they begun. Ginny immediately went on the offensive surprising Harry a little bit but he recovered from the shock and soon they were both sending spells back and forth. Ginny mostly used _protego_ and Harry mostly dodged the spells. It was soon obvious that Harry had the upper hand but Ginny was holding in there.

Eventually Harry won by diving to the right, dodging a spell and shooting a barrage of spells at Ginny, disarming her.

"Damn!" Ginny yelled.

"HA Good job," Harry said while thinking, ÔShe is beautiful when she's mad. Whoa where'd that come from? Its true though

"Thanks Ginny said blushing a bit at her outburst.

"Wanna go find Ron and Hermione?

Ginny nodded.

"What d'ya reckon they want to tell us?" Harry asked her.

"Well the day before you came here I found them snogging in your room. They don't know.

"No way!

"Way.

"Its about time. They've liked each other since the troll incident in first year.

"Yeah? I thought it started in fourth year when Ron wasn't talking to you.

"No there's always been something in between them. That might have been when they figured out their feelings were deeper than just liking each other.

"Wow. Hey when they tell us lets clap and say you finally figured it out huh?

"Okay," Harry said laughing.

They walked into the living room laughing. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch talking. They looked up when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted, "How'd training go?

"Great! Ginny exclaimed as her and Harry sat down on a couch across from the other two.

"You're sweaty! Ron observed.

"Thanks a lot mate," Harry joked, "Ready? They nodded. He put his wand down on the table and conjured two towels. He handed one to Ginny. They wiped themselves off and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

They were staring openmouthed at Harry. Ginny giggled at the look on their faces.

"Oh My God! Harry that's amazing," Hermione screamed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Not many wizards have ever been able to do that.

"Oh.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "When they tell us lets give them the look they just gave us before doing our first plan.

Harry laughed and nodded. "So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?

"WellÉ" Hermione started, "Um Ron would tell it better.

"What?! Thanks Hermione. WellÉ Me and Hermione.

"Hermione and I, Ron," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. Hermione and I are like anÉ item," Ron stammered.

Harry and Ginny sat staring at the "item" like the "item" did to them, then clapped and chorused, "You finally figured it out huh?" Then they cracked up and high fived.

It was once again Ron and Hermione's turn to stare. Ron finally choked out, "WhaÉ What are you talking about?

"You two have liked each other since first year.

"Really? I thought it was fourth year," Ron said.

"Ha told ya," Ginny said to Harry.

"No he's just thick. Harry explained. Ginny nodded.

The insult went right over Ron's head and he said, "Well at least that made it easier.

"Yeah and Congratulations! You two are like meant for each other," Ginny said. Harry nodded enthusiastically at the two of them.

"Great! What now?" Ron asked, moving on.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, nodded, turned and said, "Quidditch.

"Great idea," Ron said, "Will you play this time Hermione? Please?

"Uh uh no way," she answered. Ron put on his puppy dogface. "NO!

"Awww you're no fun," Ron said.

"I can be fun," Hermione said waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Very fun.

Ron's mouth went dry but he managed to choke out, "Maybe I'll play later guys.

"Party pooper, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Not my party," Ron said.

Harry made a gagging sound and said, "C'mon Ginny. I don't think I can stand anymore of **this** from **them**.

Ginny giggled and the two walked out of the room "gagging".

When they were out of the room Harry asked, "speaking of boyfriends," Ginny's brain froze, "How is Dean?

"Dean?

"Yeah, you know your boyfriend.

"Oh I never actually went out with Dean I just made that up because Ron was being such a prat.

"Oh that's good," Harry said mentally kicking himself the second he said it.

Ginny's head snapped up towards him.

"I meanÉ that's good becauseÉ erÉ otherwise you would've forgotten your boyfriend. Heh," Harry stammered breathing a sigh of relief when he finally got it out.

"OhÉ Yeah that wouldn't be good would it?" Harry could have sworn she sounded disappointed.

"No.

"So," Ginny said, "What now?

"You still want to play Quidditch?

"Sure.

"Where do we play here?

"Oh there's a full pitch above ground with a lake next to it and everything. It's awesome. They have wards around it so outsiders can't even tell its there.

"That's great. I'm not gonna change. Are you?

"Nah. But I do need my broomstick.

"Me too," Harry said as they reached his room, "I'll meet you in the living room, okay?

Ginny nodded and headed down the stairs. They met up a couple of minutes later.

They walked out to the pitch chatting about Gryffindor's chances in Quidditch this year.

"When they reached the pitch Harry looked around in awe. "This is awesome. The pitch was just like the one at Hogwarts only without the stands.

"Yep," Ginny agreed.

Harry looked down at her and decided, "Ginny?

"Yes, Harry?

"I want to show you something.

"Okay

Harry took off his glasses and said, "Fly up there and hold up any amount of fingers than fly back down.

"OÉkay," So she flew way up, held up six fingers and flew back down.

"Six.

"How'd you know? You don't have your glasses on and even if you did you wouldn't have been able to tell.

"I'll show you. Ready?

Ginny nodded. Harry turned into his bald eagle form. Ginny gasped and he turned back.

"HÉ HÉ Harry? You're an animangus?

"Yeah I did it in a day this summer with some instructions from McGonagall.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?

"Wanted to wait for McGonagall.

"Oh.

"Fly with me?

Ginny nodded and they took off, Harry as an eagle and Ginny on her broom. They flew a couple of laps around the pitch with Harry watching the beautiful girl that was Ginny and Ginny watching the beautiful eagle that was Harry.

After their third lap Harry suddenly flew straight up in the air fifty feet above the tallest hoop and changed into a human freefalling for very high up. Ginny screamed. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, _Accio Firebolt!_

His faithful broomstick flew towards him and he landed on it twenty feet from the ground. When he did he had a huge smile on his face until

**Harry James Potter!**" Ginny screamed, he cringed, "Don't You EVER do that again! You scared me half to death.

"Sorry," Harry said although he still had fun doing it, and once again thinking that she was extremely good looking when mad, "You've got to admit that was pretty cool though.

"NO! It wasn't.

"OkayÉ So where are the Quidditch balls?

"Oh I'll get them. So Ginny flew down to the shed. As she was rummaging through the shed a wand stuck into her back and a muffled voice said, "Don't move.

END CHAPTER 5 

A/N: Really sorry I took so long. Stupid freshmen year in high school. Sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it. One couple down, one to go. I'm having trouble figuring out what to do so please give me some ideas. I would do individual review answers but unfortunately I didn't get many. So please review more. I take anonymous reviews unless my stupid computer screwed it up. Okay I'll try to update as soon as I can. Mike (that's my name)


	6. Relization and Redheads

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 6

"Realization and Redheads

Ginny froze. The voice said, "Stand up slowly and put your hands up.

Ginny obeyed slowly thinking about the voice. Somehow it sounded familiar but seeing as she had dealt with Death Eaters that wasn't much comfort or help. She looked up towards Harry hoping he would see her.

"Drop you're wand. Ginny reached into her pocket, an idea forming in her head. She had one chance. She pulled out her wand and shot sparks in the air. As she did she ducked and dove to the side.

It worked. Harry saw the sparks and looked down to see a hooded figure with his wand pointing at finny who was scrambling away. He streaked down pulling out his wand. When he got close he yelled, _Expelliramus_!" and dove off his broom to tackle the stranger.

He had taken the stranger completely by surprise. Harry pinned him down and pulled off the hood to reveal none other than Mad-Eye Moody.

"WhÉ What the hell did you do that for!?!" Harry yelled at him.

"I was testing you two. You were all wrapped up in each other," Harry and Ginny blushed at this, "I had to do it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Nice move Weasley and I liked your tackle Potter but could you please Get The Hell Off Of ME?

"You're lucky I only disarmed you I was thinking about cursing you but I didn't," Harry said. He stood up and looked at Ginny who was pretty shaken up, "You okay? She shook her head. "Look what you did, "Harry gave Moody a dirty look, walked over to Ginny and tentatively wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She felt so safe in his arms and at that moment he knew he could never let anything happen to herÉ ever. He didn't know why he felt that why though. (A/N: Thick huh?) They stayed that way for a while.

"Here," Harry conjured a cup of tea and handed it to her. Mad-Eye looked at him wide eyed because he had just picked up Harry's wand. Harry ignored him took his wand and led Ginny down the hill with his arm still around her shoulders while she sipped her tea. "You hungry? Harry asked Ginny.

"A little. What time is it?

"12:30. Lunchtime.

"Boys. You and Ron are obsessed with food.

"I'm not as bad as Ron," Harry argued, pausing to open the hill.

"Ginny laughed no I guess not," she paused with an amused look on her face as she thought of her pig brother, "What did you put in this tea? It worked like a charm.

"Well that would make sense since it was a charm. I put a calming charm on the tea.

"Works great.

"That's good," Harry answered happy that his training had paid off a bit already. They walked into the kitchen where Ron was stuffing his face with Hermione giving him disgusted looks and Mrs. Weasley cooking. They all looked up when the two walked in. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry and he realized that his arm was still around Ginny's shoulders. He took it off reluctantly and the two sat down next to each other across from Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked giving them a funny look.

"Oh that? Well the git Mad-Eye snuck up on Ginny when she was getting the Quidditch balls. You know CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Prat. I disarmed him and tackled him when Ginny sent sparks up to get my attention. I was just comforting her. The jackass, sorry Mrs. Weasley but he is, shook her up pretty bad," Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Moody's here? He did that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ginny affirmed, "I liked your tackle by the way Harry. It was amazing.

"Thanks," Harry said, blushing, "Good idea with the sparks by the way that was very smart of you. Level-headed.

"Thanks," Ginny said, blushing.

Hermione giggled at the two before stopping her self and saying, "Well sounds like you've had an exciting morning," Hermione said, studying the two with a thoughtful look.

Harry and Ginny nodded as they began to eat the food Mrs. Weasley had just put down in front of them. The four chatted about the upcoming school year during the rest of lunch. Well three, Ron just ate and made incomprehensible sounds every once in a while.

After lunch the troop headed up to the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny were going to team up against Ron playing keeper. Hermione was going to watch.

They played for two hours. Ron had really improved. It took every trick up Harry and Ginny's sleeves to get it past him. After an hour or two Ron went to go sit with Hermione by a tree and Harry and Ginny flew around on their brooms, playing a little more Quidditch.

"Look at them," Hermione said, "Harry has finally realized Ginny.

"Yeah I wonder how long it will take them to get together. Its invetible.

"Inevitable.

"Oh.

"But I know what you mean. Hopefully they won't take as long as us.

"That wouldn't be good.

Hermione shook her head. "At Harry's birthday party tomorrow lets enlist Fred and George to help us fix them up.

"Fix them up? Isn't that kind of sneaky and underhanded?

"Since when does that bother you?

"WellÉ yeah I guess you're right. It just sounds worse when you say it. But I like it. He leaned over to try and kiss her but she leaned away.

"Uh-uh. We have to come up with a plan and I can't concentrate when you're kissing me or sitting too close. So move Over!

"WellÉ I would take that as an insult if it weren't because I'm so sexy." Ron said moving over and waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione snorted and before Ron could retort she said, "Lets get to work. Ron frowned but said nothing and they set to work.

Meanwhile Harry had gotten to chasing Ginny around. She flew over the lake and Harry seeing an opening dove from his broom and grabbed her around the waist. They both fell into the water, Ginny screaming and Harry laughing his head off. When they popped up they were both cracking up. The water felt great after figuring around. The two splashed around for a good amount of time before the whole splashing each other thing became kind of boring so they got out.

"We need towels," Ginny said.

"Let me," Harry replied.

"No I want to do it.

"Okay. Ginny reached into her pocket to get her wand. Nothing. She tried her other pocket. Nothing. Her eyes went wide. "Uh-oh.

"What?

"My wand is gone.

"I'll just summon it. Ginny sighed a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket. Nothing. He tried his other pockets. (A/N: Guess what's next.) Nothing. "Uh-oh. They both turned to look at the lake.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Help!" They both yelled.

"Where the hell are they?" Harry asked.

"They must of gone back inside to snog or something," she giggled, "We can just go get them.

"Wait I want to try something." Harry said looking thoughtful "If I can do wandless conjuring why not wandless spells? I mean spells are easier than conjuring anyway.

"Maybe.

Harry cleared his throat and pointing his pointer finger at the lake said, _Accio wand_. His hair flared up as if a wind had just gone through (Think of the first movie when he got his wand) but no wand came from the lake. _Accio wand," _Harry tried again but to no prevail. This time though the air around him crackled and his hair rustled again. "That must mean something is happening. _Accio wand,_ Harry said with feeling. He felt as if something inside of him was released. A powerful something that was somehow guiding him, controlling him. Firmly but almost lovingly. It felt like aÉ he couldn't quite put a finger on it but it was there and it was strong. That was for sure. His wand flew out of the water and into his hand. "Wow," Harry said thinking of the felling. It had gone away when the spell was complete.

"Wow," Ginny agreed, although she was just commenting on the wandlessness not the feeling. "Try it again.

Harry handed her his wand and pointing at the waster said, _Accio wand_." Harry once again felt the strong surge of power and control throughout his entire being until the spell finished and Ginny's wand had flown out of the water and into his hand. "Cool.

Ginny nodded and they traded wands. She conjured some towels and they walked back talking about how many wizards could probably do that. They decided to ask Hermione. Harry decided not to tell anyone. Not even Ginny about the feeling. He wanted Dumbledore to be there. ÔNot even Ginny? What does that mean? Isn't it supposed to be not even Ron and Hermione?

They found her and Ron snogging on a red couch in Ron's room. "Eh hem," Harry said. They didn't notice. Harry and Ginny coughed loudly. They didn't notice. "I can't watch this," Harry said. He turned around. Ginny laughed. ÔGod I love that laugh. Whoa. What the hell is happening to me?

Ginny walked up, grabbed the back of Hermione's shirt and dragged her off Ron onto the floor.

"Bugger. When you two are at it you don't notice a thing," Ginny said with a smirk. Both Ron and Hermione turned a deep shade of red to rival the couch.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. Harry turned around cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief. Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"So. Whatcha doin'?" Harry asked.

"Ha-Ha Harry. Very funny." Ron said, "There a reason you're here?

"Yeah, " Ginny said, "Harry has a question for Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, standing and sitting next to Ron.

"Well. Do you know of anyone in history who could cast spells without a wand?" Harry asked.

"Not for sure but maybe Dumbledore, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Slytherin and You-Know-Who. Why?

"Harry tossed his wand across the room. He pointed his finger at it and said, _Accio wand._" His wand flew into his outstretched hand.

Ron and Hermione stared at him in awe. "I think you can add one more name to that list Hermione." Ron said. He smirked at Harry. "You know what that means don't ya?

"What?" Harry asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"You're one of the," he counted on his fingers, "six most powerful wizards of all time!

"Uh huh," Harry said glumly. "Joy oh joy." Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"You got to admit that's pretty cool though.

Harry looked at her. She was still smiling. Somehow seeing her smile made it okay. He nodded.

"How'd you figure that out?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny told them the story of how they lost their wands.

When they were finished they all sat there in silence until Ron of course said, "Time for supper." And stood up.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked, "You don't have a watch.

"I know but my stomach growled five times meaning its around five and time for supper. The other, sane, three looked at him incredulously. "Actually that's not true," Ron said, quavering under their looks, "I'm just hungrier than I would be normally meaning its probably supper time. The others nodded. That was a better explanation. They trooped off to the kitchen for supper.

They walked in to find that Ron was indeed right. It was time for supper. With one look around they could tell that it wasn't going to be a normal supper. There were several more chairs than usual and Mrs. Weasley was cooking a considerable amount of food even compared to her usual huge dinner. "Oh. There's going to be an Order Meeting tonight and some of the Members are going to eat dinner with us.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Ginny looked at Harry at the last name with a questioning look in her eyes. He mouthed, "After dinner." She nodded.

ÔWe need some kind of sign language,' Ginny thought, ÔBut why would Harry want to do that with me? He has seemed like he's been noticing me more though. Even like me maybe. I mean he spent the whole day with me. Why am I thinking about this?' she mentally smacked herself. She looked around to see that everyone had sat down and was looking at her. "Sorry I was thinking. She blushed and sat down next to Harry. He smirked at her and she blushed even more.

"So Ginny," Ron said, "What or Who were you thinking about?" She glared at him and was saved from answering by the entrance of the Order members who were coming to dinner.

"Hello everyone!" Tonks said as she walked in, knocking over a chair. She was a fat woman today with acne and greasy hair. They all laughed at her appearance as they said hi and she picked up the chair.

Remus Lupin came in next without a spectacular entrance like Tonks but drawing attention just the same with his shabby and tired appearance. He nodded to everyone and sat down next to Tonks.

Professor McGonagall and Sturgis Podmore came in together said hello and sat down. Professor Dumbledore came in shortly after them saying hello to everyone and thanking Molly for her hospitality. Harry said hello to the professor and pulling him aside said, "I have to show you and Professor McGonagall something after dinner.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle at the seriousness in the young man in front of him. "Okay Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said and went and sat down next to Ginny. The two started up a conversation and soon became oblivious to everyone else. While talking to McGonagall Dumbledore noticed the two and pointed them out to McGonagall. She chuckled when she saw them.

Sturgis was talking to Arthur Weasley who had just arrived. Remus was talking to Tonks and the two seemed very happy together. Especially Remus, happy was a rare thing for him since Sirius died. Harry briefly looked up and made a mental note to ask Professor Lupin what was with the close proximity to Tonks. He smiled and went back to the beautiful redhead in front of him.

Pretty soon Mrs. Weasley had placed a huge meal in front of them. Everyone stopped their conversations and dug in. Harry and Ron had the biggest servings of all. The two just kept on filling their plates.

"Not as bad as Ron huh?" Ginny said.

"M hot has hard has Hon." Harry said with his mouth full.

"Yeah okay," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "Sure.

Harry took a big gulp and said, "There's no way I'm as bad as that! He pointed at Ron who now had a fork in one hand and a spoon in the other, shoveling the food in.

Ginny laughed, "Maybe not that bad but you are pretty bad." Harry shrugged and continued eating. Ginny giggled, making Harry's stomach do a flip flop although he still couldn't figure out why, shook her head and took a bite of ham.

After dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and Dumbledore headed down to the training room. When they got down there Dumbledore said, "What was it you wanted to tell us Harry?

"Harry wordlessly walked to the middle of the room, took off his glasses placed them down and transformed into his bald eagle form. Professor McGonagall, Ron and Hermione all gasped. Dumbledore stood with an uncharacteristic surprised look on his face and Ginny just smiled proudly at him. He transformed back and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh. Wow?" Ron stammered.

"Did you do that today? Dumbledore asked.

"No. I did it in a couple of hours the day you sent me the instructions.

"You did in a couple of hours?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded. "Wow. I've never heard of that before. Harry decided not to ask what that meant.

"Why didn't you show me that yesterday?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wanted to wait for Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore nodded, "I did learn this today though. He threw Ginny his wand and conjured a quaffle. He threw it at Ron who caught it and smirked.

Dumbledore stood there for a minute then said, "You did that in a day?

"More like an hour.

"Wow, " whistled McGonagall.

"This too. He nodded at Ginny who threw his wand to the other side of the room. _Accio wand_." Harry said. The feeling came again and his wand flew into his outstretched hand.

"That's amazing, " Dumbledore said, "Not many wizards can do that. Only you, me, Voldemort," Ron, Hermione and Ginny shuddered, "that are alive and then there was Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ron laughed, "You were right Hermione. Harry and Ginny smirked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Anything else you want to show me?

"Something to tell you.

"Yes?

"When I did the wandless spell I felt something inside of me. TI felt powerful. It felt like it was guiding me.

"Well I have to say I can't tell you what that could be. I just don't know. You'll have to figure it out for yourself and when you do tell me. See you at your birthday party tomorrow.

"Bye, "the group all chorused. McGonagall and Dumbledore walked out and the teens looked at each other. "Well what now? Ginny asked.

"Want to have a game of Exploding Snap? Ron suggested. They all nodded and headed off to play.

At 10:00 they headed off to bed. The boys were the first to be dropped off. They said goodnight to the girls then to each other and headed off to bed where they both fell asleep immediately.

The tow of the fairer sex walked down to the room they shared got dressed, got in bed and started talking about who else but Harry.

"He really grew this summer huh?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Up and out," Ginny answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I don't think you're the only one that noticed something.

"Really?

"He was staring at you a lot today.

"I noticed that too. I thought I was hallucinating though," she paused, "I think I'm falling of him. Not just a silly crush either. More. He's amazing.

Hermione giggled. "Don't worry. He's definitely noticing you.

The two giggled. "You should have seen him today. "Ginny said, "He dove off of his broom to tackle Moody.

"Wow.

Ginny nodded. "G'night.

"Night.

The two fell asleep quickly.

END CHAPTER 6

A/N: Hi. Stupid highschool and writers block. I have a bunch of ideas up in my head but whenever the paper gets in front of me I can't think. Wasn't too long though this is a pretty long chapter. Next chapter is Harry's Birthday. Maybe he'll figure something out. Hehe but I'm not sure. This story is writing itself! I'm looking forward to finding out what's going to happen as much as you.


	7. Harry's Sweet 16

Harry Potter

and the

War To End All Wars

By double0ducky

Chapter 7

"Harry's Sweet 16"

Harry woke up at 9:28 AM the next morning. He peeked into Ron's room to find that he was not there. He got dressed and walked up to the kitchen. On his way he thought about his dreams on the night. They weren't bad dreams but they weren't bad dreams but they weren't good ones either. They were all the same… troubling. Those dreams that bother you the first hour after you wake up that make you want to know the answer to a question but you don't know what the question is.

The dreams had been about Ginny. What about her he didn't know. That's what bothered him. He contemplated it until he reached the area outside of the kitchen. He saw Ginny sitting on the floor reading a muggle novel. She looked up when he walked in.

"Morning sleepy head. Happy Birthday," Ginny said, smiling warmly at him. At the sign of that smile all thoughts of his dream went away.

He returned the smile and said, "Mornin'. Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't want to go in because Fred and George are in there and I'm betting that they make fun of me for being snuck up on yesterday. I decided it'd be better if you come in with me that way they'll make fun of you too."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime." They laughed and walked in. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were all talking quietly at the table. Mrs. Weasley was doing what else? Cooking. They looked up when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Happy Birthday mate. I thought I was supposed to be the one that slept the longest." Ron said, smirking.

"Stole your job," Harry said, smirking back, "I guess yesterday wore me out."

Well you did learn and do a lot," Hermione said, always trying to find reason in things.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione," Harry said, with a chuckle.

"Sorry Harry. Good morning and Happy Birthday!"

"I was just kidding." Harry said. She shrugged.

"What about you?" Ron asked Ginny.

"I was reading," she said holding up her book.

Fred and George sat throughout this exchange quietly watching Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had told them about the plan to make the Boy Who Lived a little happier by means of their sister. It would make Ginny very happy too of course but she doesn't need it as much as him. He was joking and smiling. They had expected him to be moping around and avoiding people.

George popped up and went over to shake Harry's hand. He grabbed one in both of his hands and Fred did the same on the other hand. "How you doing old chump?" George said with a big grin.

"I…i…m gooood," Harry said. his voice rattling from being shaken. Ginny was cracking up at him.

"We'd like to thank you for saving our baby sister from mean old Mad-Eye," Fred said. Ginny cracked up even more because she was right and they were still shaking Harry.

"A..a..ny tii…mme."

"Fred and George that's enough shaking Harry," Mrs. Weasley said but smiling just the same at their antics. "Happy Birthday Harry dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Fred and George stopped shaking Harry and patted him hard on the back. They took their seats at the table again still smirking at Harry. He sat down next to Ron and Ginny sat down next to him.

Mrs. Weasley placed food down in front of them an straightening up asked, "Looking forward to your big day today Harry dear?"

"Big day?"

"Your birthday party."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Yeah I'm looking forward to it. Where is it?"

"At the Burrow," Ginny piped in, looking excited at the prospect of going to her home. Harry was in fact excited too. The Burrow was kind of a surrogate home for him, the first actual place that wasn't castle that people cured for him. Yeah, he was pumped. Pumped but a little nervous.

"Will there be wards and every thing?"

"What do you think Harry?" Fred asked, "Dumbledore's right paranoid when it comes to you."

"Yeah nothing's going to happen," George said.

Harry nodded. "Well come on you lot!" Mrs. Weasley said, "The party is going to start soon."

They all finished breakfast quickly and headed to the living room where they were going to take a portkey to the Burrow. It was a big pillow so they could all fit on it. They all grabbed on to it and were zoomed off to the birthday party.

When they hit the ground Harry fell down along with Ginny. (A/N: Beet you can't guess what's gonna happen next!) He fell on his back and she fell on top of him facing him. Instinctively Harry's arms wrapped around her petite waist. 'I could get used to this,' Harry and Ginny thought at the same time. She stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared right back into her chocolate brown eyes. Both had a strong urge to kiss the other but knew, thought that the other wouldn't approve.

Ron coughed behind them and they both scrambled up to their feet, blushing. Everyone was smirking at them. Harry trying to ignore that fact looked around to find that he was in the kitchen. It looked very… unlived in.

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said, "Everyone will think we got lost."

The group walked outside where everyone was. They all saw Harry and yelled Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs. He stopped dead in his tracks. He thought it was just going to be the Weasley's and Hermione. He looked around and besides the Weasley's and Hermione saw Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, Mad Eye, Neville and Luna. There were some other Order Members there also that he figured were on security.

"W-wow!" Harry stammered. He walked out into the middle and looked around. There were buffet tables that were full of all his favorite foods. Ron was already over there.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Remus Lupin who had just walked up.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"Please call me Remus or Moony. I haven't been your professor for a couple of years now."

"Okay, Moony then," Harry said. Moony smiled. "This is my first birthday party you know."

"Really? That's awful. Those Muggles didn't even give you one when you were a little kid?"

"No."

"Wow," he paused, "Listen I found this in Sirius' vault," he said stumbling over the name but holding his composure and handing Harry a small red suede bag that said Harry Potter on it in bold gold letters. "I wasn't sure if you'd want it in front of the other. It was from your parents."

"Thank you. I'll open it right now." Moony started to walk away but Harry grabbed his arm, "I'd like you to stay. You knew my parents more than me." Moony looked at him for a minute then nodded and smiled in gratitude. Harry reached in and pulled out a note. It read:

Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then to be blunt we are dead but you already knew that. Sirius is probably giving it to you. Since it was supposed to be transferred to his vault when we died. Hope the Dursleys didn't treat you to bad. We are so sorry we couldn't see you grow up very much if at all we don't really know. There are some other items in hear that you will need. One is a mirror that when you tap it with your wand it will flash pictures of us. We thought you would like that. The other things we can't tell you what they do. You have to find it out for yourself for it to work. Once again we love you and we're sorry.

Love,

Mum and Dad

P.S.

Semper Fi (It's a spell) Edoc'sil (it's a name)

Harry fought back the tears that were threatening to come. He handed it to Moony so he could read and reached into the bag to pull out the rest of the things. He pulled out the mirror first and watched some pictures of his parents flash by then tapped it again. He would save it for later. It was pocket sized so he stuck it in his pocket. The next thing he pulled out was a small journal with some entries inside but no name. There was also a small rock. It was smooth and very round. When he held it in his hand he could feel an inner power within it. He pocketed it.

Harry looked up at Moony to see him with a big smile on his face. "What?" Harry asked.

"You want to find out what that spell is?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Okay. Wait a minute. Everyone else is going to want to see this." Harry nodded. Moony turned to the crowed and yelled, "Everyone! Harry is about to get his first birthday present. Its from his parents." There were some gasps. Mrs. Weasley was one of the more prominent ones. They all gathered around to see what his parents could possibly give him. Moony nodded the ok to Harry.

Harry raised his wand in the air and yelled, "_Semper Fi!_" There was a flash and a few more gasps. A beautiful red and gold phoenix had just appeared in the middle of the sky in a flash of flames. Ginny and Hermione squealed and even Luna looked like she was excited about it. The wonderful bird was the exact opposite color scheme of Fawkes. Instead of mostly red and some gold this bird was mostly gold with some red throughout the body. The phoenix came down singing its beautiful song that never failed to cheer Harry up. It landed on Harry's shoulder and stopped singing. "Edoc'sil?" The bird trilled in acknowledgement. "What does it mean?" he asked Moony.

"It means unconquerable. Fits perfectly for a phoenix." Harry nodded, "The spell means always faithful. Edoc'sil will always be faithful to you and whoever is loyal to you."

"I like that."

BANG

Everyone dove to the ground and Edoc'sil took flight and circled above. Harry looked up and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Moony hissed.

"Its just Fred and George's fire works," Harry explained, still chuckling at everyone's skittishness.

They all stood up laughing with Harry. The twins really had great fireworks. They just kept going and going with a different type every time.

The display went on and on for an hour, in which people ate the delicious food, talked or just watched the fireworks. When the twins announced that they were finished Mrs. Weasley decided that it was time to open presents. Everyone fathered around a big table and Harry drew from a hat who would go first. He chose Ginny. (A/N who else lol) Ginny pulled a small box from her pocket. She looked over at Professor Dumbledore who nodded in support and she handed the box to Harry blushing as she did.

Harry opened the little box up and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace. The medallion was platinum. It had a basilisk on the outside eating its tail and forming the perimeter of the medallion. Its eyes were a beautiful green stone of some kind. On the inside was a lightning bolt slashing across diagonally from the top right to bottom left. On the top left was a fierce looking eagle that looked like it was swooping down. On the bottom right was the Gryffindor Lion.

"I…its beautiful Gin. Thank you," he walked up and hugged her. It startled her for a second but once the shock wore off she hugged him back. He let go and put the beautiful medallion on.

"Its also magical. I learned how to make a protective necklace. With the help of Professor Dumbledore of course. It will block a lot of spells and curses. The power comes from those two rubies. When I put the charm on it they turned green. I guess that's your magical color or something."

"Wow thanks," Harry said. Touched that she would do that for him. They had both been rather caught up in the moment and when they looked up everyone was staring at Ginny in awe. "Um…why are you looking at her like that?"

They continued until Hermione, of course, spoke up, "Ginny well proklacy is a very rare gift. I… how… ugh," Everyone nodded, their words exactly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and cracked up. Hermione was speechless. "Well cool," Harry said, "Now we both have a special power. We can be different together."

'Together? He said together. Hooray!' she grinned. "Well onto the next present."

"That's me," Hermione said, moving past Ginny's new gift to the side for now. She too pulled a box out and handed it to Harry.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver watch with a black background and nonmagical replicas of his wand as the different hands.

"Wow its great Hermione thanks," he put it on.

"Tap it with your wand." She told him.

He did and saw a "clock" that had on the outside: ?, Dead, School, Home, Work, Out, and a line. He guessed that that was for a specific place if it could be traced. The hands had all the people at the party that wasn't a security person. (A/N think of the "Weasley clock in the second movie.) "Wow that's wicked Hermione thanks." He hugged her too.

"Me next!" Ron said. He ran over to the table and grabbed a box that was about 4 ft long, 3 ft wide, and 2 ft tall. He carried it over and plopped it down on the grass in front of Harry. Harry knelt down in front of it and tore the wrapping off. Inside was a miniature Quidditch field.

"Once you put up the hoops and activate the players you can play Quidditch. You control them with your wand. It helps with reflexes too."

"Wicked!" Harry said. Ron beamed. "Who's next?"

"I believe that would be me," Dumbledore said. Harry was shocked that Dumbledore got him something but didn't complain. Dumbledore walked over to the table and picked up a long package. He carried it over to Harry. He handed it to Harry. Harry took it and took the paper off. He opened it up and stared. Inside was the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Wh…why?" was all Harry could say.

"That you will have to find out for yourself other wise it will not work." He gave Harry a significant look.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked. Harry held it up to show everyone. When they saw what it they all gasped. They all turned to Dumbledore with questioning looks on their faces.

He shrugged and said, "On to the next present." Everyone stared at him some more until they decided that they would not get any information.

"Well I guess I'm up next," Moony said, "Hold on a minute I have to go get the present." He walked off towards the front of the house. Everyone gathered around Harry who was still holding the Sword.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, "I forgot to give you this." He pulled out a beautiful scabbard It was silver with red rubies running in a beautiful pattern down the sides. It matched the Sword beautifully. Harry took it and slipped the Sword into it. The sword fit perfectly and Harry looked down the bottom of the scabbard toward the hilt of the sword and saw a his name carved into it in the same lettering that it said Godric Gryffindor on the sword.

"Thank you very much Professor." Dumbledore nodded in response. At that moment Moony came around the corner holding on to Sirius' old motorcycle.

"Well, in the Muggle world you are now of the legal age to drive and in the magical world there is no age. So this is for you to use. It flies too. Unfortunately you can not use it until you learn how to. But that shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll teach you before the summer's over."

"Thanks a lot Moony this is excellent," Harry placed down the Sword and walked over to the bike. He ran his hand up its side. She is really nice isn't she?"

"Yes." The party admired the bike for awhile, Harry and his friends all sat on it to see how it felt.

Eventually they moved on to the rest of the presents. Fred and George gave him a box of their that had at least one of each of their products and some test products that they were "pretty sure" were safe. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a set of Defense books. Tonks and Mad Eye got Harry an Official Auror's Handbook. They said it would help him a lot with getting ready to become one. They also told him not to tell anyone because only Aurors were supposed top have one. Neville got him a Mimbelus Mimbeltona and Luna gave him a framed picture of the Crumple Horned Snorcack, looking straight at Hermione as she did so. Ron cracked up laughing at this until Hermione gave him a look that would have had a troll running for cover. Charlie gave him a pair of dragon skinned Quidditch gloves and Bill gave him a miniature mummy that walked around and did things for you when you tapped it with your wand.

When all of the presents were opened Harry and Ron sat on the grass playing Harry's new Quidditch game. Hermione and Ginny watched from the sides. Edoc'sil sat on Harry's shoulder surveying the scene with a great interest.

BANG

"Honestly Fred and George. We know its you. You can't fool us twice. " Mrs. Weasley yelled towards the grove where the sound had come from.

"We didn't do anything," the two said from behind her.

"Well who did?

"Edoc'sil go check it out," Harry said to the beautiful bird. She took off towards the grove. Harry watched her nervously. When she was over the grove a jet of red light shot up narrowly missing her. She shot back towards Harry who had his wand out and was walking towards the grove. She circled above him and the two headed forward. The whole party fell in behind him except for Dumbledore who walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not staying here Professor," Harry said, "I'm protected. I have Ginny's necklace and I can conjure up a wall or shield or something like that."

"I wasn't going to hold you back but to ask you to be careful and to say good luck." Harry stared at him for a minute then nodded and the two headed off with Edoc'sil circling overhead and the others all behind them.

When they got close to the grove Harry motioned for everyone to fan out and get behind a tree. They would move stealthily from tree to tree. He listened closely using his "eagle senses" to hear better. There were voices up ahead. It sounded like they were arguing. He moved silently to the next tree and heard the voices arguing about how to attack.

"They don't know we're here why don't we just charge out and do what we do best?" said one of the people.

"They know someone is here now, idiot! You shot a curse in the air. Plus you can't apparate without making a noise," said another.

The next voice sent ice through Harry's veins. Bellatrix Lestrange was saying, "We'll still take them by surprise. They think that Weasley's wards will work and we can't get in."

Harry moved up to the next tree. They were close. He heard the others come up next to him.

"Lets go!" the first Death Eater said.

Harry peeked around the tree. There were about 11 Death Eaters running towards them. He ducked band readied himself, pointing his wand one way. When two Death Eaters ran past his tree he yelled out "_Petrificus Totalis!_" Both Death Eaters fell flat on their faces. He heard the others yelling out spells all catching the Death Eaters by surprise. Unfortunately only about five of the Death Eaters ran through.

Dumbledore motioned for them to fall back so they ran to where it was more open firing curses back as they went. When they were in the back yard they turned to face the grove with wands oat the ready. Dumbledore summoned the tables over and set them up as a wall. The group crouched behind them and waited.

All of a sudden there was a shout of multiple voices yelling the Reductor curse. The tables were all smashed to smithereens. Harry saw Tonks, an Order member named Hestia Jones and Bill Weasley fly back wards and land on their backs, unconscious.

Harry cast his powerful shield around his friends then turned and watched as the Death Eater's ran out of the cover of the trees. He stunned a Death Eater running at him. He saw Fred and George dueling another Death Eater. Moony had caught another Death Eater with a full Body Bind. Mad Eye was in a fierce battle with another the two were exchanging curses rapidly, it looked like Moody had the upper hand until the Death Eater sent a nicely placed cutting curse at Moody's peg leg sending him to the ground. The Death Eater pointed his wand at Mad Eye and said "_Avada_…" Harry jumped forward and yelled, "_Expelliramus_!" The Death Eater lost his wand, he turned and started to run but was caught in the back with a stunning spell from Dumbledore.

"That's it." Ron said as Fred and George took out their opponent.

"No." Harry said. Ron looked puzzled. Harry turned towards the grove and yelled, "What's the matter Bellatrix? Afraid of little baby Potter?"

She walked out looking extremely angry at being taunted. She shot a stunning spell at Harry. He blocked it with a shield spell. "Tarentallegra!" he yelled. She side stepped it easily. They circled before she yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard Ginny scream but it sounded far away. He felt the powerful sensation surge within him. Everything seemed to slow down. He could see the curse coming at him but it seemed to be moving slow. He stepped aside and before the curse would have hit him he fired the curse that Antonin Dolhov had used on Hermione. "Arget Brisingr!" He waved his wand in an X motion.

Bellatrix looked shocked for a moment before the curse hit her and she crumpled to the ground.

The feeling left him and he looked around. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face before the all started talking at once.

"How did you do that?" Fred and George asked.

"I've never seen anyone move faster!" Mr. Weasley said.

"That was bloody brilliant mate!" Ron exclaimed looking at Harry in awe. He wasn't the only one though. Neville looked like he was ready to put a crown on Harry's head and call him "Sire" from now on (A/N: Dodd huh?) Even Luna had lost her normal dreamy expression. Harry took this all in until his eyes fell on Ginny. She was positively beaming. He just stared into her beautiful eyes for a minute smirking until Dumbledore shot purple sparks in the air quieting everyone down.

He immediately started to give orders to the Order (A/N: hehe orders to the Order) "Hagrid!" Hagrid popped up. He had been staying towards the back because of his spell inability. "Take these people to St. Mungo's." He bound Bellatrix with ropes from his wand made a Portkey and Hagrid was on his way with Bellatrix, Bill Tonks Hestia and a struggling Moody. "Dedalus!" Dedalus Diggle, an Order member on security, came forward. "You are to find out what happened to the wards since Bill is temporarily out of Order if you will. (A/N again: get it? Out of ORDER hehe that's awesome) Little Dedalus hustled off towards the grove. "Molly, I would like you to take the children back to Headquarters -yes, even Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. They have been through the past two biggest attacks set down by Voldemort and should be filled in. I would like them all to stay the night in the training room with Fred and George as protection." Mrs. Weasley hesitated a minute then nodded and taking a Portkey from Dumbledore gathered the group mentioned together and they were off. "Lastly I would like the rest of you led by Murtgah to search the area for anything else. Mr. Ramius go ahead." A man about 5' 10" with dirty blonde hair and silvery blue eyes in deep red robes and a sword on his side stepped forward nodded and strode off the rest of the Party following behind of them.

END CHAPTER 7

A/N: I am so sorry. Two months. If anyone actually likes this story you must be really mad. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I am going to have a new system. When I finish part of a chapter I will post it. I will then post the next part as a separate chapter to but the same to all of us. If you get that then I feel sorry for you. Haha.

Mike


End file.
